Information is commonly exchanged over the internet via web applications run in web browsers. Often these applications intend to make web pages feel interactive by exchanging small amounts of data with a server acting on the other side of a client machine. The information exchange usually occurs when a web application requests data and/or requests updates from the server. Thus, web applications that obtain, display, and distribute data in real time incur computational expense and compute cycles at a client side web browser, in order to processes and issues requests. Furthermore, computing expenses are also consumed at a web server when handling and/or responding to web browser requests. Often the computational costs imposed on both the web browser and server computer are for naught, as new or updated data may not be available.
Furthermore, frameworks for creating these web applications require complex programming in JAVASCRIPT, AJAX, etc., as well as other web-based programming languages. Creating web applications and web components utilizing these technologies requires an applications programmer to have intricate knowledge of each technology, understand the protocols supported by each technology, and determine how to translate between disparate web components and communications protocols. The results are either overly complex web applications that require a significant amount of user time to develop, or web applications that do not support cross-platform/technology communications.